Escaping Revenge
by VampirePiggies
Summary: Years after Zim's arrival on Earth, he finally, and unbelievably, over-threw the human race. Now they are prisoners of the mighty Irkens. However, right under their noses there is a rebellion, led by none other than the boy who no one believed and his ruthless sister Gaz, who seems to hate Zim more than anything.
1. Willow Officer Membrane

Escaping Revenge

…

_Summary_

_Years after Zim's arrival on Earth, he finally, and unbelievably, over-threw the human race. Now they are prisoners of the mighty Irken race. However, right under their noses there is a rebellion, led by none other than the boy who no one believed and his ruthless sister Gaz, who seems to hate Zim more than anything._

_..._

_Author's Note__: 'Sup guys. So, here is yet another fucking fanfic. I really hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it, and hopefully a bit of my plot isn't too obvious. The story is rated M for violence, language, and possible sexual themes. I am just paranoid. Talk to you at the end of the chapter._

_~Chapter One~_

_Willow Officer Membrane_

A cold expression was etched into the youthful teenager's face as she paced in front of a group of men and women. Her combat boots clapped against the floor as she walked, until finally, she stopped in the mid front. Harsh amber eyes ran over the group, no words being spoken by neither her nor anyone in the crowd. With a simple motion of her small hand, she waved away the group, letting them rest after a hard days work.

Anyone could have guessed that the young purple haired woman was in fact Gaz Membrane, as she had changed very little, at least in her demeanor. Her hair had grown a slight bit past her shoulders, but had remained its natural purple colour all the same, and her eyes were still cold and harsh. The same could be said about her attitude, having remained the same as it had been years before. Most of what had changed was her body shape; now having bigger breasts and a larger butt, giving her much more of an hourglass figure, and being much taller than she had been. Though, she still wore her signature striped leggings, her black dress, and of course, her skull pendant.

There were of course other things that had changed, such as she was now lead Willow, the group of the 'freedom fighters' that were created for the rebellion led by her and her brother. She was also, of course, an elite fighter, which is what had gained her the title of Willow Officer. She still hated all of humanity, too, though, much less than the horrible Irken race, and that even less than she hated the leader of the invasion, Zim.

There had been a time before the war when Gaz had felt a deep love for the alien boy, and when he had felt it in return. He'd once promised her that when the invasion did come, that she would be safe from any harm, and if she willed it, her brother and father would be too. But when the time came, Zim had chosen to break his promise so that he would no longer feel rejected as an invader. He had chosen his leaders over her, the one that he had once proclaimed love for, and for that, Gaz hated him more than anything and anyone.

She dared only dwell in the past when she was completely alone, however, as it always seemed to crush her thinking of him in front of others. And due to never reliving her past, at least in the face of anyone but herself, no one had suspected her of ever having a relationship with the one she now considered a horrible monster. And she was glad for it, as her brother would most likely disown her and throw her out into the lone where the Irkens could take her and kill her, or worse, give her to Zim as his own personal slave, as they had done with many other humans.

"Gaz?" a voice sounded behind her, and when she turned she saw her brother standing with his hands in his pockets.

Again, anyone who'd know the Membrane siblings from school could have easily guessed that the young man was indeed the once big-headed, crazy Dib. And again, not all too much had changed with his looks and personality. He still had the same, strange 'pointy hair', as Zim had once dubbed it, and he still wore a long black over-coat. Though, his head size didn't seem all too large any longer, and he was now much taller, and as most women he met in his late teen years and on would say, much more attractive.

"What is it Dib?" she asked in reply, making her way toward him. "How'd the Willow training go? Any that need to be sent to Tak yet?" he asked, and Gaz slightly growled at the mention of their ally.

Not long after the invasion began, Dib had discovered Tak had somehow managed to return to Earth and even rebuild her base. He of course wished to take her down, but when he attacked her and she didn't return a blow, he'd asked her why, and she'd explained that she was no long on the Irkens side, and now was just as disgusted with them as Dib was. The two had become friends, and of course, he had invited her to join the rebellion, and be in charge of the weaponry and the Willow Reckon. Tak had agreed, and Gaz hadn't been very happy about having to work with Tak under her feet every day from then on, along with having just a general distrust for her, as she did for most others.

"Training went fine, a few are doing better than others, but all the same, no one is 'acting out' and no one needs to be sent to the Willow Reckon just yet." Gaz replied, now walking out the door and down the hall to her quarters, having no doubt that Dib would follow close behind.

"Well, that's good. Later this week I'm going to have Zita join the Willows, if you're alright with that." He replied, naturally, and unsurprisingly, following her. "Of course I'm fine with that. It's another pair of hands I can set to work." Gaz replied, a bit annoyed. Dib raised an eyebrow to her, though he was completely used to her annoyed tone.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, leaning his shoulder against the door frame as Gaze stripped her hands of her gloves. She glanced at him, raising a brow, before returning to her hands and replying, "I feel the same as I do every other day, Dib. I feel annoyed, confused, and angry, but I'm fine. You of all people should know that I'm fine, even when I'm all of those things." Two of the emotions she had spoken of had traveled ever so clearly on her voice, though the confusion did not break through.

"Confused? About what?" Dib asked, pushing his glassed back up to his eyes once he'd finished speaking. Gaz quickly realized she'd made an error in mentioning her confusion to her brother, seeing as how he would naturally want to know why. "About a lot of things. Now, I want to get some rest, okay? Goodbye. See you at lunch." She answered, making her way over to the door, grabbing hold of it and pushing Dib out of the way while shutting it.

She twisted the lock on her side of the door and collapsed face down on her bed. After a moment of laying motionless with her head in the pillow, she turned over onto her back and stared at the ceiling, anger and hate glowing in her amber gaze. Her brain ran wild with thoughts of Zim, but after every happy memory she repeated the same words over and over; "I fucking hate you, Zim."

While she felt so much hate build up inside of her, she couldn't help but wonder what he could be doing at that moment. She quickly ended her curiosity by answering her thoughts, "He's probably in his ship, ordering some human slaves around, thinking of new ways to torture them." And a moment later, she smiled to herself, having reminded herself of the fact that neither Zim nor the Tallests knew a thing about the rebellion. "I hope Dib lets me kill him." She muttered, thinking of how her ex-lover's demise at her hands would play out, and her smile grew even wider.

Interrupting her wonderful thoughts was a knock on her door, and as the one knocking continued to do so, Gaz felt she had no choice but to get up and open the door. Of course, it had been Dib. "You missed lunch. I thought you said that you would be rested by then." He said to her disbelief. Gaz had guessed she'd been her room no more than twenty minutes, but when she went to confirm to Dib that lunch hadn't even started by looking at her watch, she realized that her thoughts had gone on for about two and a half hours.

"I swear, if today's lunch was pizza, I am going to strangle you for not getting me." Gaz threatened him, marching out of her room and down into their even further underground cafeteria. The lunch menu consisted of water and a turkey and cheese sandwich, which even though it wasn't close to her favorite meal, Gaz did not turn down.

"That reminds me, there's a meeting tomorrow at one o'clock." Dib said looking around the oddly high-tech cafeteria, seeing a few people scattered around and talking to their friends that just so luckily happened to have found the base. "What's it about?" asked Gaz, taking a bite of her sandwich after finishing the last part of her question.

"We're planning on infiltrating Zim's ship to try and free a few of his slaves, and during the meeting we're going to decide who is going." He explained to her. Gaz shot a glare up at her taller, older sibling, angered that he had waited until the day right before to tell her. "Why didn't I know about this sooner?" she growled. Dib raised a brow, "Well, it doesn't really matter when you're told, just as long as you're there." He replied.

"I'm the Willow Officer, co-leader of this damned rebellion and your sister. I should have been the first to know about it, not the last." She retorted, only assuming that she was the last to find out by taking into account that everyone that was to attend a specific meeting was informed at least a week before it was to take place.

Dib did not reply for a good long while, only just looking at her. "Well, I'll make sure you will be informed first next time, then." He promised her. Gaz winced a bit at the assuring sound that carried on his voice, her mind traveling back to the night that Zim had promised her safety.

_Zim lay on his lawn, a hand behind his head, with the other arm wrapped around Gaz who was laying peacefully next to him, her head in the crook of his arm. The two had lay in silence for at the most thirty minutes before Gaz was the first to speak. _

"_Weren't you supposed to be trying to take over Earth, or something?" she asked him with a small laugh, looking from the misty starlight of the Milky Way to her green-skinned lover. Zim nodded before replying, "I have plenty of time for that, but right now Zim wishes only to be with you." His voiced carried a usual sense of love on it, as it always did when he spoke to Gaz. _

_Gaz smiled for a brief moment before frowning, "And when you do decide to take over the world, what exactly will happen to me? Will I just be tossed aside like every other idiot on this planet?" she asked, not taking her eyes away from his contact-covered ruby ones. Zim finally looked away from the stars and to her, shaking his head, "Of course not. Zim loves his little Gaz, and he would never do such a horrible thing. When the invasion comes, I will keep you with me, safe. And if you want I could even keep your father and the stupid Dib-stink safe." He replied, assurance riding on his tone. _

"_Do you promise?" Gaz asked, to which Zim responded simply, yet seemingly to her, truthfully with, "I promise."_

Gaz growled as the memory faded away and glared daggers up at her brother, "I shouldn't need to hear you promise to me that you will inform me sooner next time. You should have informed me sooner this time." She snarled harshly towards him, scrunching up the remained of her sandwich in her hand and throwing it onto the ground. She'd nearly thrown her half-eaten lunch at Dib, but had luckily refrained from doing so, and instead just began to walk away without waiting for a response.

She hadn't any doubt that Dib would keep his promise, unlike Zim had done years before, but still, anger slashed at her throat and her brain towards him.

Gaz returned to her quarters yet again, and hit her back against the door, sliding down and pulling her knees close to her chest. Yet another knock was placed upon her door, followed by Dib speaking, "Are you alright, Gaz? This seems like more than me waiting a while to tell you about a meeting." He said, to which the angered and annoyed Gaz responded weakly with, "Sometimes I wish you didn't have a head."

Usually when she used that particular line on Dib, it was in a rude, strong tone, but at that point her voice was empty and dead. She hadn't felt as upset as she did at that moment in years, not since the night Zim handed her over to Tallests in exchange for their praise and acceptance.

"_Excellent job, Zim!" said Tallest Red, the praise that came with his words completely real. "I never doubted you for a second!" added Tallest Purple, much less truthful. Red shook his head at the lie, but before he could say anything more to Zim he spotted the teenager behind him._

"_What's that?" Asked Red, addressing the purple haired Gaz as though she were an object and not a person. "Is it a gift for us?" Purple asked cheerfully, clapping his hands. Zim shook his head, a bit hesitant to explain to his leaders that Gaz was his, what Earthlings called, girlfriend. "Then what is she?" Red asked, squinting one of his red eyes._

"_She is Zim's love-pig." Zim replied awkwardly, to which both Purple and Red seemed immensely confused. "Your.. love-pig?" asked Red, trying to clarify what the shorter alien had said. "Does that mean you have mated with that filthy thing?" Red sounded disgusted as he brought up his new question. _

"_Well.. yes." Zim said, shrinking down in the spot he stood. Both Red and Purple had a horrified and disgusted look fall upon their faces, and Purple even took hold of a discarded snack bag and released all of his earlier snacks into it. After a few minutes of the two of them taking the news in, Red finally spoke up. "So, Zim, what exactly did you wish for us to do with her?" _

"_Keep her safe. I don't want her to end up dead or as a slave like any of the other filthy humans." He told him, slipping his gloved claws into Gaz's hand and gripping tight. "We can't do that, Zim. We do not condone your horrible relationship with the enemy, and you will either give her up to become a slave, or become the enemy yourself." Red explained to him. _

"_Zim would never do that!" Gaz finally protested, trusting that her lover would keep his promise to keep her safe and become an enemy of the Irken race. "Silence, filthy human!" Zim growled, much to Gaz's dismay. "Z-zim.. you'd better be saying that as a joke!" She said, but when she felt his three-fingered hand leave hers she knew that it wasn't a joke._

"_You've made the right choice, Zim." Red praised. "Now, for out new slave to be cleansed of her filth!" Purple added, awaiting a few of the Irken soldiers to take Gaz._

"_Y-you promised!" Gaz yelped as soon as one of the soldiers took hold of her arm, her eyes beginning to tear up. Zim glared at her for a brief moment before turning to his smiling leaders. "You filthy, lying bastard!" she screamed, shaking her arm to try and free herself of the soldiers grasp. Her actions only resulted in another guard taking hold of her, causing her to lift herself off the ground and kick her legs, screeching in rage while tears uncontrollably ran like rivers down from her eyes. "I hate you! I fucking hate you!" she yelled in rage and hurt._

As Gaz snapped back to reality from her horrible memory, she realized the knocking on her door had died, and her brother had surprisingly left her to pick herself back up. She couldn't, though, she never could, not while Zim was still alive. She came to the conclusion that as long as the horrible green alien was still breathing, she couldn't ever experience any other emotions than annoyance, confusion, rage and fury, and pain.

At that moment she made up her mind; she would be the one to offer herself as a slave to Zim, and she wouldn't help anyone escape, no, not until she had killed him. She would not wait for any of the Willow troops, no, instead she would focus solely on taking her ex-lover's life, no matter what it cost her.

**End of Chapter One**

_Author's note: See, I told you guys that I would talk to you after the chapter. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, and the lousy ending, but the ending to this chapter will at least tie in with the next one. And on that note, I think it was a fairly decent beginning to the story. I hope the idea doesn't seem too cliché to anyone, I would hate that. Oh, and to anyone that is wondering what the fuck the Willow Reckon is, it's when a Willow trainee or soldier acts out, and Tak-being in charge of the Willow Reckons-assigns them a mission that will either destroy them, or bring them back a much more well-behaved person. It was Gaz's idea when she had a few trainees that were being completely unorthodox and she sent them on a very deadly mission, and when they came back they never acting out of place again. _

_You must be thinking, well, what the fuck VP, why the hell would they do that if they need soldiers? Well, my young grasshopper, would you rather have a million soldiers that didn't know what the fuck they were doing because they were stupid teenagers that payed no attention to their Officer, or a thousand of the best? I would prefer the thousand over the million, myself. So. ANYWAY._

_Next chapter: The Plan._

_Stay sexy my lovely little cupcakes._

_Sincerely, VampirePiggies._


	2. The Plan

Escaping Revenge

…

~Chapter Two~

The Plan

The time was nearing one o'clock as Gaz stood silently as she evaluated her trainees to see which would move on to being a full-on Willow. The last to be evaluated was Gretchen, who Gaz barely knew, but her brother had been in the same class with her in Skool. When the once-weird girl had joined the rebellion, Gaz had considered her weak, but as she'd progressed in training, Gaz had found her to be a natural born fighter.

"Great job, Gretchen" Gaz said simply, her voice still empty and her face not allowing any emotion for break through. "Thanks Gaz!" Gretchen smiled and awaited further word from her commanding officer.

"I will have Dib give you the soldier's uniform tomorrow, alright?" Gaz assured her and sent her off, immediately glancing down at her watch to see if the time had come for the meeting to start. Her watch read twelve forty-five and she sighed.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to be early." She told herself and made her way, quickly, out of the training room and down into the underground meeting room.

She saw her brother and Tak standing in the front of the room, while a few people were sitting in their seats. Gaz made her way over to Dib and their alien ally, her amber eyes slightly narrowed. "Ah, Gaz, nice to see you here." Tak said. The purple eyed alien was of course in her hologram human form, knowing very well that if any of the members of their rebellion knew she was Irken, they wouldn't trust her.

"Too bad the same can't be said about you." Gaz replied harshly, causing Tak to roll her eyes. Dib also rolled his eyes, but not just due to Gaz's comment. He disliked when the two would verbally attack one another, whether it was Gaz who had struck first, or if it was Tak. To break up the fight before it even began, Dib turned to his younger sister, "Why _are_ you here early? I didn't expect to see you until after the meeting had begun." He said.

"Well, the other night I made up my mind on what my part will be in this mission, and I wanted to make sure no one took that spot from me." Gaz replied, though refusing to mention that she wanted to be the one to become Zim's slave until the meeting.

"And what part is that?" Tak asked, curiosity rising in her voice, but Gaz shook her head, "I'll say during the meeting." She responded quite blankly. Dib opened his mouth to speak, but his attention was taken by the small crowd of people that pushed their way inside the meeting room just as the time ticked to one o'clock. "Well, right on time." Dib laughed lightly so only his female companions could hear.

Gaz and Tak took their seats on either side of Dib, watching as he hushed the crowd and told them to take a seat. "Alright, as you all should know quite well, I have summoned the few of you here because you are skilled fighters, and that is what we are in need of for this mission. And again, you should all know that our plan is to offer one of us up as a personal slave for Zim so that we can free a few of his other human slaves. I know it would give away the fact that there is indeed a rebellion, but I say it's worth it just to save a few lives from the hell they are in with Zim. Now, we will need a master fighter, and someone who is good with their words, someone who is easily able to convince the alien-scum that they are alone and ready to become a prisoner. Does anyone here think they are capable of doing that?" Dib informed, his gaze washing over each and every person in the room aside from the two beside him.

While a few stood to show that they felt qualified for the job, it was Gaz who took Dib's attention. She stood, eyes narrowed with an air of coldness floating in them. "I'm going to do it." She told him in a simple manner. Dib's eyes went wide at what his sister had said and shook his head. "I can't allow that. You're staying here." He shook his head, readying to turn back to the crowd to ask for a volunteer.

"No. I am going, no matter what you say, I am going. I'm not helpless, I never have been." She hissed at him. "Gaz, I know you're not helpless, but you're co-leader of the rebellion, and the Willow Officer, I need you here." Dib responded, taking on a fatherly tone.

"Have Tak take my place while I'm gone. It's not like I'm going to end up not coming back." Gaz replied, her heart aching for her brother to just say yes to her demands. Dib rested his hands on the desk in front of him, lowering his head and shaking it. He let out a low sigh before looking to the crowd of people in front of him and then to his sister. "Fine, but someone has to go with you. I refuse to risk losing you." He told her but she shook her head.

"If someone goes with me, Zim will surely know something is up. He's not that much of an idiot anymore."Gaz said, even though she hated to say anything remotely positive about him. Dib let out yet another sigh, but nodded, "Okay, fine, you can go alone. Everyone else, you're dismissed. Sorry for any inconvenience." He said, shooing everyone else out of the meeting room. "Hey Tak, maybe you should go talk to a few of the trainees, let 'em know that you're going to be taking over the position of Willow Officer temporarily." He suggested, and Tak gave him a nod then left the room.

"Alright, so, what's up? Why do you so badly want to be the one that goes on this mission?" Dib asked as soon as Tak was out of earshot. Gaz shook her head, "I don't see why that should matter at all to you." She replied coldly, beginning to walk away from him. Dib took hold of her arm, stopping her from leaving, "Well, it does. And you're going to tell me." He demanded.

"If I do then you won't allow me to go on the mission at all." Gaz said. "Tell me or I won't let you go anyway!" Dib growled, and Gaz hung her head. "Fine. I want to go because I want my revenge on Zim." She told him, hoping that he would find the brief explanation satisfying and leave the issue alone. "Of course you want revenge, we all do. I mean, he over threw the human race. So why should that mean that you get to go and no one else?" Dib glared daggers at her, awaiting a much better explanation.

She sighed, and continued, "About a year before the invasion he told me he loved me, and I loved him back. I then spent more and more time at his base, which is why I was gone so much. And then one night I asked him what would happen to me if he ever did conquer the planet, and he promised me that he would keep me, you, and dad safe when the invasion did come. But when his stupid leaders said it was me or the Irken race, he decided to break his pointless promise and chose them over me. Now that I am going on the mission, I can kill him. I am going to gain his trust again, and when I have him alone, I am going to kill him." She explained to him.

Dib looked completely shocked from the sudden news of his sister's relationship with his sworn nemesis, and he put his hand to his forehead. After a moment he looked back at her, anger burning in his eyes, "Well, Gaz, what did you fucking expect from a damned alien? Of course he would pick his race over some stupid human girl that he told he loved. You really thought _he_ caredabout _you?_" Dib snarled.

Gaz stared up at her brother, angered that he would dub her as a 'stupid human girl'. "Fuck you, Dib." Was all that she said to him before walking away, not awaiting any more words to come from his mouth.

..

Gaz sat on her bed, clutching her skull pendant in her right hand and keeping her legs close to her chest with the other. She'd remained in her room in the six hours that had passed since the meeting, missing both the late lunch that was served after a meeting and dinner.

She expected that Dib had decided to assign a different person for the mission after their talk, but no matter, she was still going, whether he condoned it or not. She wanted her revenge, and she would get it.

Her eyes moved around the room, feeling the air of stillness that sat in it, and after a moment more of sitting silently, she got to her feet and left the room. She didn't grab anything, not any weapons, not even any spare clothes, but she was leaving. The young woman didn't tell anyone, not Tak, not Dib. There wasn't any time for that.

..

Dib stood outside Gaz's door, his hand hovering in front of the door, deciding whether or not he would knock. Surely she would yell at him, or even turn on her newly added security system, one almost identical to the one she'd had as a kid. He didn't wish to be attacked by killer stuffed animals, but he had to talk to her. He had to apologize.

He finally gathered up the courage to knock, but when there was no answer, he knocked again and again. "Gaz?" Dib called, hoping to at least hear a "Go away, Dib", but nothing met his ears. He began to worry, seeing as how she hadn't been seen since the day before when they had fought, and she would have at least left her room to get food.

He twisted the door knob, to find that, to his surprise, the door wasn't locked, and he stepped inside the room. He saw no one. The bathroom door was open, so he knew she wouldn't have been inside the bathroom hiding away from him or taking a shower. He opened his mouth to call for her but as soon as he did, he knew exactly where she was. "Fuck!" He cursed, darting out of the room to find Tak.

He instantly ran for Tak's room, hoping that she would be inside. Luckily, when he knocked on the door, she answered. "Tak! Gaz is gone!" He shouted, causing Tak to wince a bit. She pulled him inside her room and shut the door. "I don't see what the big deal is. Wasn't she supposed to be leaving? I thought that was the whole point of assigning someone to go on mission. You know, so that they could leave and collect a few of Zim's slaves?" Tak said, reminding him about something that he did not need to be reminded about.

"Yes Tak, I know what was supposed to happen, but you don't understand, she didn't want to go because she wanted to free the slaves, she wanted to go so she could kill Zim?" He told her, but she only snorted and shook her head. "So, now you _don't _want Zim dead?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Dib smacked his forehead, "You're missing the point! She doesn't care about he-"he began but was quickly cut off by Tak interjecting, "Who cares what her sole purpose there is? Gaz is a brilliant fighter, and very smart, I think she could pull off both if she chooses. Besides, if she kills Zim, then all of his slaves will be free, not just a few of them, and the Tallest will most likely stop caring and move on to another planet." She said reassuringly.

Dib wanted to look for other reasons as to why they should search for Gaz, but he found none and just sighed, "Okay, I hope you're right about this." He said.

..

The purple-haired teenager roamed the streets, looking up and down the buildings for any Irken soldiers, which she, oddly, hadn't seen any of in the hours that she had been away from the rebellion base. "I don't understand, how can it be this damn hard just to get captured?" she commented to herself, narrowing her eyes.

As though her comment had summoned it, she, at last, heard talking around the corner. She peeked around the building and, of course, there were three Irken soldiers. She hid herself back around the corner and stared down at her clothes, then eyed a small patch of dirt.

She pulled up the skirt of her dress and reached under her pink striped leggings, pulling out a concealed knife. She dug it into different areas of her dress, making small holes that she tore with her hands to make them bigger. She patted dirt into her dress and then into her leggings, and her gray arm-sleeves too. Reluctantly, she dug her knife down into her thigh, drawing a bit of blood and quickly cut off an arm sleeve and wound it around the thigh she'd just cut. Patting a bit of dirt onto her face and ruffling her hair a bit she called her work done and backed up down the street.

Without waiting any longer she began running and turned the corner, rushing into the three aliens and toppling over them.

"Ew! It touched me! Get it off, get if off!" screeched a blue eyed soldier, jumping to his feet and brushing his uniform off in a speedy manner. The other two, however, angrily got to their feet and pulled out their guns, pointing them at Gaz. "Looks like we found one that avoided us." One said with a strange smile on his face.

"Master will be so proud!" cheered the one that had screeched when Gaz had touched him. While the three smiled down at her, Gaz only stared up, letting a false sorrowful emotion break into her eyes

"Come on then, get up. Up, up, up!" commanded the only alien that hadn't spoken until then. Gaz obeyed his demands and got to her feet, letting them grab hold of her. "She's very obedient. I wonder if she'll become one of the mating slaves." Muttered the blue eyed soldier.

While Gaz had wished to stay completely calm, she couldn't help but snarl at the thought of becoming a sex slave. And what caused her even greater pain was that she had just found that Zim had broken yet another one of his promises; his promise of her being the only one. She didn't understand why such a thing as Zim breaking another one of his promises he'd made to her a shock, but she did all the same.

As she jumped back into her current time, she realized that they were now walking through a large Irken ship, no doubt in her mind that it belonged to Zim.

"213 fetch Zim for us. Now!" one of the soldiers, the red-eyed one, screeched at a human, who did exactly as told.

When the female slave came back Gaz saw that she was followed by a now-much taller Zim. It was strange to her, even when they had been lovers, that Zim had grown so much, considering his age and height at the time of his arrival on Earth.

"What?" Zim snarled, his ruby gaze moving from one soldier to the next. His eyes landed on Gaz, and immediately they went wide. As one of the soldiers was about to explain what they had summoned him for, he silenced them and moved them out of his way.

He leaned forward, studying the pale-skinned girl's face. "What are you doing here, little Gaz?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Gaz remained completely calm and collected as she began to explain, "After I escaped your leaders, I decided to live life out wandering Earth, but recently it has proved to be a challenge. The group I was in attacked me after they found out about my previous relationship with you, and so I made up my mind to become your slave. After all, that's much better than being chased by people I thought cared about me." Her last sentence was more directed toward Zim, as he had left her to die just to receive praise from his leaders.

"Don't expect any kind of rekindling of our romance, Gaz, but Zim will allow you to be his slave because he is a generous Irken." Zim stated which caused Gaz to let out another snarl. 'Does this dumbass thin I still have feelings for him?' she thought harshly, narrowing her eyes at him, but said nothing to him.

Zim turned to his soldiers, "Have a few of the slaves fix up our newest member a room, one directly next to my chambers. I want her to be close by me at all times." He said, glancing toward Gaz with a strange side-smirk on his face. "Tonight you will clean yourself up, and tomorrow, you will start your duties." He said.

"I can't wait to get started." Gaz hissed, mimicking his smirk.

**End of Chapter Two**

_Author's note: Well, yet another lame ending, but if I had gone any further I would have had to change the name of this chapter, and that would just look stupid considering I put in the last one 'Next Chapter: The Plan' Eh, whatever. I am just happy that it didn't take me two months just to write another chapter… Anyway, considering this is a newfound obsession of mine, the chapters will be coming out more often than the chapters of Screeching Silence._

_I just.. I have a problem with writing fanfiction about something I am currently obsessed with, and then I get caught up in something new and start an all new fanfic. Geh. Anyway, hope you enjoyed._

_Next Chapter: Number 001_

_Stay sexy my lovely little cuppie-cakes_

_Sincerely, VampirePiggies._


	3. Number 001

Escaping Revenge

…

~Chapter Three~

Number 001

It had been only an hour after her arrival that Gaz had been informed of her new name, the one all the soldiers and all the other servants would know her by; Number 001. She found it quite odd that Zim had chosen that title for her, considering the amount of slaves that were already on the ship. 'It's like he knew I would one day be his slave' Gaz had thought.

She didn't care though, and she wouldn't have to for at least a few more hours, because once daybreak came, she would begin her duties and have to at least act as though she cared about the aliens, and even the other humans, on the ship.

Gaz looked around her adequately sized room, questioning why it was Zim had given her such a large room compared to the others. She didn't even have to see what the others rooms were like to know that hers was bigger than theirs, she knew just by the looks that she had gotten as she had made her way into her quarters.

After another hour of silently examining everything around her she decided to listen to what Zim had said and clean herself off. She made her way into her bathroom, which was extremely high tech and large for a servant's bathroom, but she still didn't care. "What temperature would you like the water to be?" asked a voice, causing Gaz to jump out of her skin.

She looked back, only to realize that the voice belonged to the computer. "Uh, I think I can work a shower. But thanks." She replied, but received no answer. She just shrugged and opened the glass door, turning on the water and letting it warm up. She slipped off her combat boots, which were followed by the arm sleeve she had wrapped around her thigh, then her leggings, and her other arm sleeve. She then pulled her torn dress off her body, leaving on her bra and underwear on until just before she would get into the shower.

She reached her hand in and deemed the water just right and took her underclothing off, and reluctantly, her skull pendant as well.

After a purposely long shower, Gaz shut off the water and stepped out. The computer's arm reached down and handed her a towel, and she took it and wrapped it around her. Just as she was about to leave the bathroom she remembered her pendant, and reached for the place she had left it, only to find that nothing was sitting there any longer.

"Computer! Where is my necklace?" She shouted angrily, her eyes, as usual, narrowed into a death glare. "Zim came in and took all your things." The computer responded, only causing Gaz to fume even more.

Being sure that her towel was tight around her body, Gaz stomped out of her room and bashed on Zim's door. "Open the fucking door, Zim!" she shouted, causing a few of the other servants to peek their heads out of their doors to stare at her. After bashing her fists on the door one more time, Zim opened it. "What could you possibly want?" he grumbled, her ruby gaze narrowed just as much as her amber one.

"Give me my pendant. Now." She demanded and he shook his head. "I don't allow any of my slaves to have any possessions, it gives them too much hope." He remarked with a sneer on his face. Gaz wanted desperately to jump on him and bash his skull in, but once she did, she knew that his soldiers would come to his aid and her missions would both be failed.

Instead, she gritted her teeth, glaring up at him. "Can I at least have my clothes back?" she snapped, and again, he shook his head. "Why would you want them anyway? They were ripped and dirty." He asked, now squinting only one of his ruby eyes.

"Because I need clothes, I am not going to walk around naked." She retorted, her frustration clear to him. "Well, aren't you technically already doing that?" he asked, glancing to her towel and immediately back up to her face. At his comment, Gaz pinched the bridge of her nose in anger, and Zim chuckled slightly. "I find your race adorable when they are frustrated." He said, leaning close to her face.

"I just want some clothes, Zim." She said, keeping another memory of the two at bay. "Fine, I'll have the computer fix up your old clothes for you. Until then you'll have to live with just your underclothing. You will find a new pair of the two on your bed. But keep in mind, later you'll have to start wearing the uniform just like everyone else." He replied before shutting his door.

Gaz turned and sighed, looking up to see multiple faces staring at her. Instead of publicly addressing how annoying she found their gazes, she quickly walked back to her room and let the door slide shut.

..

Gaz awoke the next morning with her covers wrapped tightly around her, and stayed in bed staring at the ceiling, hoping that Zim would forget that he had assigned her any duties that day. But of course, her door slid open, and in walked the green alien.

"Get up. Zim requires your assistance!" Zim said loudly, referring, as he had used to do so often before, to himself in the third person. "Okay, okay, fine. Jesus. Let me just get dressed." Gaz replied groggily and unwound the covers from her body. "The computer hasn't finished with your clothing yet." Zim told her as soon as she was on her feet.

"Well, then, don't expect me to leave this room until they are fixed, because I won't." Gaz told him, sitting back down on her bed. Zim walked over to her and stood in front of her, and Gaz feared the worst, shutting her eyes tightly, but when what she expected did not come, she opened them to find Zim holding on to a bundle of her purple hair, looking at it as though he had never seen it before.

'You know, Zim, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you still had feelings for me.' The words burned in her throat, begging to be hissed at him, but she did not let the words be free, instead sitting quietly and staring up at him.

After a moment he let the strands fall back into their place, and he moved his gaze to her eyes. "I suppose you don't have to do the things I wished, at least not today." He paused, blinking as he thought up something new for her to do. "Hmm, what to do with you, then.." he thought, turning away and placing his fingers on her chin.

Gaz glanced at the door, then up to Zim, wishing that she had a knife with her so that she may slice into him, but her knife had no doubt been taken by Zim when he retrieved her things. She thought of ripping out his PAK but when she had finally gotten around to the thought, he turned around.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Gaz quickly interjected, "I am not going to have sex with you." Was what she said, and he looked a bit shocked.

"I don't know where you got that idea from." He stated simply, squinting one of his eyes. "One of the soldiers that brought me to you said that I might become a sex servant because I was obedient." She told him. "Since when do you obey anyone?" Zim asked, smiling slightly, and Gaz felt herself remembering a time when Zim had used the same smile while talking to her when they were younger.

Thankfully for her, Zim spoke again to keep her from spiraling deep into the depths of her mind where she had buried all of her memories of Zim, a place that she only visited by herself. "Besides, I don't have any 'sex servants'. Why would I want to mate with any filthy human being?" he said, to which Gaz mentally replied with, 'Then why did you 'mate' with me?'

"And besides, I promised you." He said to Gaz's surprise, though his words only angered her further, and sent her falling down into the graveyard of memories.

_Zim backed Gaz up against a wall in her room, his lips meeting hers. He slid his strange tongue into her mouth and let one of his gloved hands dig into her thigh._

"_Zim, what if Dib hears us?" Gaz asked as he finally pulled his lips off of hers. He shook his head, "He won't." he said simply, moving down to her neck and beginning to suck on it. Gaz looked up at the ceiling and let out a small moan, but pushed him away. "Zim.." she said. The green alien stared at her and gave a short sigh. "If you don't want to do this, just tell me." He said._

"_I-I do. It's just.. I don't know." Gaz replied, looking down. Zim stood silent for a moment, then spoke, "Do you not trust me?" he asked. "Of course I trust you!" Gaz replied, immediately looking back up. "Then what is it?" curiosity peaking in Zim's voice as he asked her the question._

"_While this means so much to me.. what's it going to mean to you? I mean, when you leave the planet you could easily find an Irken mate, and therefore our relationship, and this, would have been just a game for you." Gaz said, hoping the alien would understand what she meant._

_Zim just stared at her quietly for a long while, until finally he took her face in his hands. "What if I promise you that even if I do end up leave, which is impossible, but say I did, that you would remain the only one that I ever loved?" He asked. _

_Gaz smiled, "You would really promise me that?" she asked. "Of course, I love you, my little Gaz." He responded, and as soon as he had finished, Gaz's lips had hit his and she backed him away from the wall until she was on top of him on her bed. "I love you too, you strange alien." She purred in between kissing him._

"And what made you think that keeping _that _promise would matter? I mean, you already broke your biggest promise, why not break the others." Gaz snapped as her memory died and was buried away once more, though she was sure that it would be unearthed again.

Zim's gaze narrowed once more, "Hey, I could have asked my Tallest to kill you instead of have you become a slave." He said. "And? That is so irrelevant." Gaz snapped, but before Zim could reply, the two heard a loud, high-pitched screaming sounding from outside the door.

Without awaiting word from Zim, the computer slid the door open to reveal Zim's dysfunctional SIR unit. "Master! Here are purple lady's clothes, all fixed!" Gir shouted running over to them.

Gaz remember the strange little robot, considering she saw him both when she went to rescue Dib from Zim, and whenever she would stay at Zim's base. She hadn't seemed to get nearly as annoyed with him as Zim had; she had even found some of his insane antics to amuse her.

The blue-eyed robot jumped up onto Gaz's bed and began to poke her face, her eye twitching each time he did. "Why do you still have this thing?" Gaz asked, slightly confused as to why Zim would keep the crazy robot even after he didn't need it.

"Well, I really don't know. GIR! Get down!" Zim yelled at the robot, "Go play on the moon, or something!" he demanded, stretching out the final word as he usually did when trying to get Gir to do what he wanted. "Okiee Dokiee!" Gir said, an idiotic smile crossing his face as he darted out of the room.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you promised Gir the moon." Gaz commented, her anger momentarily disappearing as she watched the robot leave. "See, I didn't break all of my promises." He looked at her, and immediately her anger came back.

"Leave, now. I have my clothes, now let me get dressed and then I can do whatever you want me to do." Gaz said, getting up and grabbing her leggings. As she pulled them on, she realized Zim hadn't left the room yet, so she turned around and looked at him. "Well, hurry up, we've already wasted enough time talking as is." He demanded, his arms crossing, and Gaz guessed that the alien wasn't going to leave until she was ready to follow him out, so she continued on, pulling her dress over her figure, but leaving the sleeves on the bed.

She only wished that she still had her skull pendant, as she didn't feel like herself without it around her neck. 'I suppose I could just steal it back..' Gaz thought to herself, glancing at Zim. "Well, what's my job today?" she asked. "At first I was thinking I would have you help clean the weapons and make sure they're all fine, but knowing you, I don't trust with any weapons. So, I think I am going to have you clean the soldiers uniforms." He told her.

"Alright, how many am I cleaning today?" Gaz asked, folding her arms, seeming completely uninterested in their conversation, which wasn't a false sense. "Considering that we wasted some precious cleaning time, I'll only have you clean fifty of them, instead of seventy." He told her, and while Gaz wasn't against having less work, she wondering why he cut out so much. The two had only been talking for twenty or thirty minutes at most, and even so, knowing Zim as well as she did, Gaz knew that he would have kept the number just as high as it had originally been.

"Okay, where are the uniforms kept?" and in answer, Zim motioned for her to follow. 'He's so different from when I was in elementary school..' Gaz mentally commented as she followed closely behind him.

Her amber gaze flew over a few of the slaves that were cleaning the floors of the massive space craft, and she caught a look of misery on each and every one's face. Even though all of them looked sad, Gaz couldn't find but a small bit of sympathy. While she hated the Irken race more, she still hated other humans too, and therefore had a hard time feeling bad for any of them.

Zim led her into a large hall where a few Irken soldiers were scattered, either dressing themselves or just talking to one another. "You will take from that row to the next. All the things needed are in that room over there. If you need anything, then you'll have to either find it yourself, or ask another one of the servants." Zim told her, motioning to each place as he mentioned them, and left her to get to her work.

Gaz walked slowly over to the uniforms, taking hold on a few and walking into the room Zim had told her held the supplies. She raised a brow as she looked around the room, seeing multiple supplies. Curious, she called for the computer, and to her delight, it answered. "Whaat?" It said, lowering two metal arms.

"Would you mind doing me a favor and cleaning these for me? I just need to figure out how to use these stupid Irken tools that go in place of a washer." She asked, trying to sound as helpless as possible.

"Only this once." The computer replied, taking hold of the uniforms and quickly cleaning the majority of them up. By the time he had finished there were only three left and it had only been two and a half hours.

"You're going to clean these last three. I don't want Zim to check on you and see that I am doing all the work. I don't want to get in trouble for helping you." The computer said, and Gaz sighed, glaring at the three uniforms that were left.

"I suppose I could always make these ones look like the first ones I did." Gaz said with a smirk on her face and threw them into the tub of sanitation liquid that the computer had used. Gaz guessed that the reason that didn't have washing machines, even with every other thing they had being so high-tech, was due to the water. She knew, due to Zim, how badly water hurt Irkens, she even remembered the time when it had rained for the first time since Zim had landed on Earth and he had picked her up and held her over his head in the place of an umbrella.

After about thirty minutes of letting the first uniform soak, she took it out and set it on the dryer, and after fifteen more minutes of letting the next uniform soak, making a total of forty-five for it, she set it on the dryer and removed the first off. After another fifteen minutes, making an hour, she took the last uniform out and set it on the dryer. Twenty minutes after doing so, she removed both of them and began placing each of the uniforms back outside the room she had been in.

Her logic for doing the things in the order she had was to make them get progressively better, even though she hadn't done any of the other things required to properly clean the uniforms.

"Hmm, I wonder what time the slaves get lunch." Gaz thought aloud, leaving the room to search for Zim. She hadn't had any food in two and a half days and she could feel her stomach gnawing at her insides, begging for a meal.

She looked around the ship, but failed to find the leader, and soon gave up, walking back to her room. Of course, that was when she spotted him, exiting his room.

Gaz clenched her fists in anger, as she had spent at the least an hour looking for him, and he ended up being in the last place she was headed.

"What are you doing here? You should be cleaning." Zim said as he caught sight of her. "I finished." Gaz replied, and without awaiting any more words to fall from his mouth, she spoke again, "Where's the food? I haven't eaten in two days, so, I'm starving." She said.

"Zim does not care about your hunger needs!" he shouted in response, beginning to walk away. "I don't give a damn if you care or not, I just need to know where the food is." Gaz snapped. "Ask a slave or something, Zim does not have time to show you." He told her, once more trying to walk away, but once more, Gaz stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Listen you stupid green alien, I just want food, and if I don't get any then don't fucking expect me to do anything you want me to do." She hissed staring amber daggers into his ruby gaze.

"Calm down." Zim said, yanking his arm away from her, and finally she allowed him to walk away. "Well, come on." He snapped when he noticed that she wasn't following him, and the fuming purple haired girl followed.

Zim led her into a somewhat small room and pointed towards a small food bar filled with regular human food. "Must've been a bitch to get in here, considering how many foods of ours the Irkens have horrible reactions to." Gaz commented, but didn't let him say anything in reply as she walked over to the food bar.

Her gaze ran over all the food, which there wasn't nearly an over-abundance of, searching for her favorite meal. She spotted a few slices of pepperoni pizza and grabbed a slice, devouring it, and then grabbing another slice.

Zim narrowed his eyes, watching her for a moment before walking over to her. "How _did _you finish your chore so fast? Most humans that I assign to that job take at least two days to do it." He asked, his suspicions taking control of him.

She shrugged, taking another bite of her pizza, trying to remove Zim from her line of sight. Now only squinting one eye, Zim crossed his arms, "Just, keep up what you're doing so I don't have to punish you." He said before leaving her to finish her food.

Gaz's mind ran rampant with possible replies, but she kept them all to herself, simply continuing to eat her late lunch.

**End of Chapter Three**

_Author's note: What a cliffhanger! Lol. No. _

_This chapter is really just... there, pretty much. The later chapters will be much better, though._

_You know what I just realized? I use a lot of the same phrases over and over. I should buy a thesaurus. Or ask Google. Or something. I hope my readers can accept it, though._

_Another thing I just realized is that this is the longest chapter I have on Fanfiction yet. Cool. Let's hope they progressively get better and longer._

_Next Chapter: Meeting the Ones That Must Be Saved_

_Stay sexy my sugar coated cupcakes._

_Sincerely, VampirePiggies. _


End file.
